The invention relates to a device for the polarographic measurement of oxygen.
The prior art devices of this type have two important shortcomings.
On the one hand, even highly purified noble metals used in the electrodes do not prevent the transmission of foreign matters to the electrodes which thus exhibit drift phenomena which interfere with a long service time.
On the other hand, there occurs an oxygen consumption by the measurement itself which is so high that it interferes with the diffusion field in the most frequently measured organic tissues. As a consequence, the true oxygen concentration can be obtained either not at all or only after overlong times for the measurement.
It is therefore an object of the invention to avoid these shortcomings.